An Angel's Touch
by Saho07
Summary: Castiel was worried, so he decided to drop in on Dean. It was just a casual thing, until he saw Dean masturbating that is. What will Cas do? Will he leave Dean be, or will he listen to his heart and the throbbing of his groin... WARNING! DESTIEL; SABRIEL; AND OTHER PAIRING TO COME. GUY ON GUY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. IT'S THAT SIMPLE.


He didn't plan this. Not at first. Cas just really wanted to check up on his hunter. Dean would never know he had stopped by. But when he popped into Dean's room, careful to hide his presence, he found a very unsuspected thing. Dean was sitting on the floor, his back to the bed. At first, Cas thought Dean was in some kind of pain, but on closer inspection, he saw what was really happening. Dean was pleasuring himself. Cas could feel his face flush. He knew he shouldn't be there, watching Dean jerk off, but for some reason he just couldn't look away. Cas approached him slowly, moving until he was sitting in the small space between Dean and the bed. Cas, revealing his presence, wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean, now very much aware of the Angel's presence, nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Cas!? What the hell are you-"

Dean was cut of as Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's shaft, stroking him slowly. Dean grabbed at Cas's hands, trying to pull him off, but he was no match for an angel's strength.

"Cas, agh! S-stop!"

Dean's hands were shaking. He was getting harder with each stroke from Cas's hands.

"Dean, just relax."

Cas moved his hand's fast, causing Dean to tremble under his grip. Dean moaned, his breath shaky. He was getting jerked off by a guy, who was his best friend, and an angel. And, to top it off, to say he was enjoying it, would have been an understatement.

_Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?! I should be stopping him! God, why do his fingers feel so good?!_

"_Dean,"_

Dean could feel the angel's hot breath against his neck. It send shivers down Dean's spine, exciting him even more. Cas could feel the hunter's excitement growing, he could also feel his own desire building. Cas could feel his control, what little he had left, slipping. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he just couldn't stop. The desire, the need, was just too strong. Dean gripped Cas's arm, his nail biting into the trench coat. Cas quickened the pace. He could tell that Dean was nearing the end. Dean moaned loudly, arching his back as he came messily all over Cas's hand. Cas released his grip as Dean lay back, trying to get his breathing under control. Cas held the spent hunter close to his chest. He never wanted this moment to end. For, he knew, once Dean had his nerves under control, all hell would break lose. Dean shifted, trying to move up and off of Cas, but the angel wouldn't let him go. Dean's hips slid back, rubbing against Cas's groin. Dean could feel how hard he was, and the soft moan coming from behind him confirmed his suspicions.

"Cas, are you...turned on?"

Cas buried his face into Dean's back, his cheeks turning beet red.

"You know, if you don't do something about it, it can get very uncomfortable."

Cas murmured something, but Dean couldn't hear.

"What?"

Cas sighed heavily.

"I-I don't, I can't..."

Dean laughed. It was just too much. Cas got turned on from helping him jerk off, but now, his angel was hard, horney, and was unable to do anything about it. Dean laughed again. It was just too much.

"What's so funny?"

Cas couldn't figure it out. Dean was laughing. Not yelling like he had anticipated. But laughing. Dean twisted around until he was facing the blushing angel. He couldn't believe how cute Cas's face was.

"Well, you helped me, so I guess it would only be fair if I returned the favor."

Cas cocked his head to the side, unsure of what Dean ment. Dean loved it when his angel did that. It was just too cute. Before he knew it, Dean was leaning in, kissing Cas gently on the lips. Cas froze, too shocked to move, but soon was kissing Dean back with such a passionate hunger, it made Dean's head spin. Dean wrapped his hands around Cas's back, pulling their bodies close together. He was getting hard again. His fully exposed groin, rubbing against the bulge in Cas's pants. Cas moaned against Dean's lips, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. Dean broke the kiss, breathing heavily, but stayed close to Cas's face. Cas trailed his hands up and under Dean's shirt, gripping Dean's hips perhaps a little too tight, as he pulled him down hard. Their hips grinding against each other, sending waves of pleasure shooting through them. Dean moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Cas licked Dean's neck, nibbling at his jaw. Dean couldn't believe how lustful Cas was. After all, Cas was still a virgin. Cas moved his head lower, tasting what little flesh was exposed, growling at the shirt in his way. Dean's body trembled. He had never heard Cas growl before, but now that he did, he wanted to hear it again. Cas tore at Dean's clothes again, hating the fabric that was in his way.

"So restricting,"

Dean was about to ask Cas what he was talking about, but before he could, he found himself lying fully naked on the bed. Cas crawled up on the bed. His lips meeting Deans in a passionate kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, their hips grinding so hard, white sparks danced in Dean's vision. Dean licked Cas's lip, begging to gain entry. Cas opened his mouth, playfully nibbling on Dean's tongue. Dean moaned in ecstasy as he slowly slid his hands down Cas's chest. Slipping them up and under the white shirt. Cas got the message. Breaking the kiss, Cass removed his clothes. Their naked flesh rubbing together, sending sparks of electricity shooting through their veins. Dean's breathing hitched as Cas's lips trailed kisses from his chest all the way down to his hips. Pausing only a moment before taking Dean's cock in his mouth. Dean moaned loudly, arching his back, gripping the sheets so tight his fingers went numb. Cas licked and suck like a pro. In fact, Dean was seriously beginning to question if he was really a virgin. Releasing Dean's cock, Cas lifted his head and slowly spread Dean's legs. Dean flinched as a new realization hit him. Cas was gonna take him.

"Cas, wait I-"

Cas pulled Dean's lips against his. He knew what the hunter was going to say, but it wasn't going to stop him. He had gone this far, and now that his self control was out the window, he was gonna go even further. Reaching down, Cas slowly pressed one of his fingers into Dean's entrance. Dean moaned against Cas's lips, his whole body erupting into a quivering mass. Cas broke the kiss as Dean flopped back on the mattress. He cried out in a series of moans, his whole body quivering, as Cas slowly stretched out the tight muscles. Finally, when Cas had three fingers in, he began working them, thrusting them in and out, until he hit it. The spot that made Dean curse the heavens and cry out Cas's name. Wasting no time, Cas removed his fingers and, using the lube that Dean kept in the night stand, prepared to take his hunter. Cas pressed his throbbing cock against Dean's entrance, loving the reaction his hunter gave. Slowly, Cas entered him. Dean's muscles tightened, making it impossible for Cas to move.

"Dean, you have to relax."

Dean tried, he really did, but it just wasn't something he could do. Not when Cas's dick was balls deep inside of him. His body trembled from both the pain and the pleasure. There was just no way in hell he was calming down. Cas could tell Dean was far too excited, but he wasn't sure what to do. Leaning in, Cas nibbled on Dean's ear, sending violent chills through the hunters body. Not only did this help to relax Dean, it showed Cas where one of his pleasure points were. Cas thrusted, slowly at first, but soon picked up pace. Dean gripped Cas's shoulders, his nails cutting deep into the angel's flesh. Cas kissed Dean's chest, sucking on each tender piece, until his flesh was covered with little red petals. Cas could feel his release coming soon. He pumped Dean's cock in time with his thrusts, squeezing a little just as he came inside his hunter. Feeling Cas come, and the hand gently squeezing his cock, Dean came, a series of moans escaping his lips. Pulling out, careful not to hurt Dean, Cas collapsed beside his hunter as they tried to get their breathing under control. Dean felt his eyes dropping, sleep threatening to overtake. Rolling onto his side, Dean curled up beside his angel, and drifted off to sleep. Cas looked down at the sleeping hunter. While he didn't need to sleep, Cas stayed in bed with Dean. Not wanting to leave him. Pulling the blanket over them, Cas pulled the hunter tighter to his chest. Watching the hunter sleep, Cas realized three things that night. One, the best decision he had ever had was to check on Dean that night. Two, he was happy that he asked Gabriel about sex and had watched all that porn. And three, Dean was his human, and no one would ever hurt him again. Not while he was still breathing.

* * *

**Hello my readers. This is the first time I have ever posted a writer's note at the end of my stories, but there is something very important I have to ask. So, my friend really likes Samifer. And while I'm not opposed to it, simply for the fact that Lucifer seems like he's really into S&M, I'm still a die hard Sabriel fan. My question is, what do you think of a Samifer with Sabriel thrown in? Please message me telling me what you think. I'm curious to see people's reactions. Thank you for listening/reading. :)**


End file.
